A New Hero
by Agaba
Summary: Krillin finds out he is from another world and he gets a new power and they find out that hercule is realy strong and evel and he gets the dragon balls and bring back all the bad guys ever and krillon used a move to kill them all and gohan marries videl a


A New Hero  
  
It was very quiet at Goku's house. Gohan like is mom said did is homework. After he was done he went out to play with vedel like usual vedel wanted to train.  
  
Gohan said, "ok we well train".  
  
Gohan trained with vedel because Gohan liked her. He was thinking about asking her out for a while but he was nervous.  
  
Vedel said, "do you think im good enough to learn".  
  
Gohan interrupted " hey Krillin want to come and train with us.  
  
Crillon said, " no I cant my wife is expecting me home in 5 minutes and if I don't get home she well have my head".  
  
Gohan said, " ok bye ill see you later Krillin".  
  
"Bye" said Krillin.  
  
Vedel said, " ok I was going to say before you interrupted me am, I ready to learn kamayamaya".  
  
"Yes you can" said Gohan  
  
Then from another world Goku speaks, " you better learn your girlfriend that move it well really help her". And I cant wait to see my future grandson.  
  
"Dad don't embarrass me in front of my lady love, whoops did I say that out loud" said Gohan.  
  
"Yes, I well go out with you Gohan" said videl.  
  
Smack, smack, wash  
  
"daaaaaad"said Gohan  
  
"Gohan, the other world is being under attack and we are losing badly so we well die, bye Gohan the planet is exploding" Deeply said Goku.  
  
"We got to save the universe again and if you wants vedel you can go to" said Gohan.  
  
Then in a entstant light someone came.  
  
"Who are you" said Gohan  
  
"I am hercule." said the strange person  
  
You cant be hercule because hercule is a human and your more a alien.  
  
"Ya but I was in that body for 50 years just to find a perfect move. I was confused when I married a human and add vedel all human so I tried to kill her but she always moved or something until I new she was hanging out with you and then I waited tell you two was going out after that I new it was time to kill you both." said hercule. "Now watch this."  
  
Noooooooooooooo yelled Gohan.  
  
Vedel got shot with a kamayamaya move.  
  
"How could you know my dads move" said Gohan  
  
"Well I was up there at the other planet and I got the ability to still moves" said hercule.  
  
Then hercule went far far on the other side of the world.  
  
Gohan said, "good he's gone now i can save vedel"  
  
Will Gohan was saving vedel with is last sinsue been, Hercule was using the dragon balls for pure evil. Then in a flash of light all the bad guys that Gohan and Goku ever fought came to Gohan sight.  
  
"What it frezza and his father, cell, and a lot more people here whats happening." said Gohan  
  
then trunks, vegeta, Goten, Krillin and piccalo came.  
  
"We saw and came from afar Gohan" said Krillin.  
  
Thin everyone herd a sound from a other planet. He said " Krillin you lived up on this planet when you was a baby we sent you of to be normal but we new you wouldn't be normal for long because your going to need to help someone someday.  
  
"Who are you" said Krillin  
  
"I am a master of the zulons. We all look like you and a few of us am zulon overtooks that's a speechle power that only if your really really mad you can get. It well give you know hair and well make you really really tall with arms as long as the average person it can distroy the universe with 1% of your power. You well learn a move that can blow up every bad guy on your planet so that all i got to tell you bye" The voice siad.  
  
So a big fight was starting and they wasn't doing very well verst they one punched piccolo then vegeta, Goten was not very far behind and Gohan gave a good fight but also lost. Then in a up roar Krillon got really mad so he got very tall and long arms. He finally turned into azulon overtook.  
  
Krillin took out frizza and his father then he couldn't beat cell because he thought the universe well blow up.  
  
Then he remember his move he just learned and used it. Ever bad guy blow up.  
  
(5 years later)  
  
Goten was ever at peace with his girlfriend. Then he said, "want to go to krillin house and invite everyone over I got to give you something.  
  
Vedel said, "ok"  
  
"Great, lets go" said Gohan  
  
when they got there Gohan told everyone he called them all here to see what I got to say.  
  
"Vedel my love well you let me give me your hand in marriage" said Gohan  
  
"Yes" said Gohan  
  
so they got married and 10 years later they was in their new house With 2 Kids, a boy and a girl. The girls name is gofee and the boys is gotan. 


End file.
